ACOG Scope
The ACOG Scope (A'''dvanced C'ombat' O'ptical' G'unsight) is a reflex optic available in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The ACOG scope is a series of telescopic sights manufactured by Trijicon. The ACOG scope is designed for use the M16 and M4 series, But Trijicon also develops ACOG accessories for other types of firearms. Models of the ACOG scope provides magnification levels between 1.5x and 6x. ACOG scopes don't require battery power, unlike some other gunsights, because the sight isn't powered by electricity. The superimposed reticle is available in a variety of patterns and colors. It is illuminated by an external fiber-optic light gathering rail when light is plentiful;during low-light conditions it is illuminated by an internal tritium lamp. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The ACOG scope can be used on any Assault Rifle (excluding the MP44), Light Machine Gun, or Submachine Gun after the player has unlocked all Marksman challenges for it (150 kills). It can also be used on a Sniper Rifle in lieu of its standard telescopic sight after 100 kills. Equipped as the weapon attachment, it replaces the iron sights or sniper scope and provides a 2x zoom. The increased zoom improves visibility over range, but increases idle sway - reducing accuracy. Effective bullet range is not actually affected by this attachment (all guns except shotguns have infinite range). The reticule is a red chevron ( ^ ). Advantages *The ACOG makes tracking moving targets (at long distances) much easier, since the target is magnified and while the gun is moving there is slightly less sway. *Increased zoom means better visibility when shooting over long distances. *The M40A3's base damage is raised to 75 with an ACOG. *It converts sniper rifles into regular rifles, making them powerful semi-automatic or bolt-action substitutes. *The G36C has little to no idle sway with ACOG. *Some weapons (the M14, M21, Dragunov, R700, M82 and MP5) have reduced recoil. *The ACOG makes it easier to use a sniper rifle in mid-range combat. *It is faster to zoom in with an ACOG than a regular sniper scope. *All of your HUD is visible when zoomed in with an ACOG; this is something that can't be accomplished with a sniper scope. Drawbacks * It has higher sway than iron sights or the Red Dot Sight, making pinpoint shooting difficult. * It does not allow sniper rifles to be steadied. * When prone, snipers cannot scope in while moving, which is possible with standard sniper scopes. * The opaque surroundings of the scope block the player's peripheral vision. * It takes longer to sight through the scope compared to iron sights or the Red Dot Sight. * The zoom on a sniper rifle is lowered considerably. * The ACOG is not recommended for close quarters combat, as its higher level of zoom is awkward to use at close range. * Most weapons (AK-47, M4, M16A4, G36C, G3, P90, Skorpion, AK-74u, Mini-Uzi, M249, RPD and M60E4) will suffer a slight increase in recoil. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Many players consider the ACOG greatly improved and can be used on many weapons effectively. The different types of ACOG scopes are: *Trijicon ACOG *SUSAT (only available on the L86 LSW) In Multiplayer, the ACOG scope remains the same on all weapons except the SUSAT on the L86 LSW. 20 kills aiming down the ACOG scope will unlock the Thermal Scope. This can be difficult when using weapons with high recoil. By using stopping power or playing in Hardcore, this will be less of an issue. The ACOG causes a considerable increase in recoil, making it fairly difficult to use on guns that do not have very low recoil to begin with. The standard ACOG's appearance has changed slightly since Call of Duty 4's version and its real-life counterpart. The old chevron crosshair is replaced with a more standard cross style crosshair with mil dots which are completely decorative as there is no wind or bullet drop. A red dot in the middle of the cross serves as the aim point. The ACOG scope is very useful when an enemy triggers an EMP, as even though the red dot and surrounding lines disappear, the black, hair-line crosshairs remain. Some players actually prefer the ACOG without red lit markers because it is more precise and easier to make pinpoint headshots without the red dot in the way. The ACOG in MW2 differs from the previous game in that there is a further eye relief, improving peripheral vision. However, players still usually opt for the Red Dot Sight or Holographic sight over the ACOG. If the ACOG is used in third person, ADS will zoom in farther. Trivia * In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare the ACOG can be used on nearly every rifle and submachine gun, but in real life it is only designed to be used on the M16, M4, and M249 with special options available for the MP5, Uzi, AUG, M14, and certain other firearms. It is not designed to be accurate on any other weapon, especially not weapons like the AK-47 and Skorpion, which use calibers not in normal service in NATO forces. The TA31RCO, the particular model in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, is designed for use only with the M16 and M4. * The ACOG in Modern Warfare 2 Is used with a farther eye-relief making it easier to aim. * The ACOG in Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 is affected by the EMP on daytime maps, but in real life the TA31RCO uses fiber optics to collect ambient light to illuminate the reticule and doesn't use electricity. Even in nighttime maps such as Underpass an EMP should realistically not have any effect on ACOG scopes. This is because they are illuminated by tritium, a radioactive isotope of hydrogen, and contain no electronics like the other optics in the game. * While the ACOG reticule in COD4 was very close to the real TA-31F, the MW2 version doesn't match any real ACOG. Image:acog_4.png|The ACOG Scope mounted onto a M4A1 Carbine Image:acogiron_4.png|Looking down the ACOG Scope Image:M4A1 ACOG.jpg|The Modern Warfare 2 ACOG Scope mounted onto a M4A1 Carbine. Image:Acogmw2.jpg|One style of ACOG Scope in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Attachments Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Attachments Category:Multiplayer